The Other One
by DanielleHope
Summary: After her parents died Alex moved in with her best friend and her family. It doesn't take long for her to fall right into their every day lives. A few years later her adoptive parents die in a car accident, and she runs off. When she decides she wants to come home she realizes she should have never left.
1. Chapter 1

I pull into the drive way of my old home. When I was little my parents died and I went to live with my best friend and her family. They had always been great to me and after a while I rarely ever referred to them as anything but family. I get out of my car and walk up to the front door. Pulling my sunglasses off, I knock on the door. A minuet later my best friend, Elena, opened the door. "Oh My Gosh, Alex." She said, surprized that I was here. She pulled me into a hug, and then asked, "What are you doing here?" "I missed home." I said. "Well, come in." She said and walked into the house. Slowly I entered the house and followed Elena into the kitchen. Aunt Jenna was sitting at the counter drinking coffee. "Hey Aunt Jenna."I said. "Alex. What are you doing here." She asked. "It was time for me to come home." I said. "It's just after the car crash you took off, and we didn't think we'd see you for a while." "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm back now though." I said. "And I glad." She said, and smiled at me. " I've got to go, so i'll see you later." Once she had left I sat down and poured myself a cup of coffee. The news said that an animal that is had been killing people had been captured when Elena walked in. "Who all was killed?" I asked. "I didn't know most of them,but was one of them, and then Vicki was attacked, but she survived." She told me. "Matt's sister, Vicki?" I asked. "Yeah." "How is she?" I asked. "I don't know. She ran away." "Oh." A little while later Elena had headed up to her room, and I was sitting in the living room watching tv. I heard someone knocking on the door and went to answer it. The person who was knocking was a guy with blond hair and green eyes. "Hi." I said. "Um..Hi. My name's Stefan. I'm Elena's boyfriend." He said. "Elena's boyfriend." I said. " Hi., I'm Alex. Elena's sister." "It's nice to meet you, but I didn't know Elena had a sister." He said,offering me his hand to take. "It's nice to meet you, too. I didn't know Elena had a boyfriend."I said. "I'll go get Elena. Come on in." I turned around an ran up the stairs. "I was not told you had a boyfriend why?" I asked. "I was going to Tell you, I promise." She said. "It's okay. I forgive you. He's downstairs waiting for you." "Will you tell him that I'll be down in a minute?" "Sure." I said and walked down the stairs." She'll be down in a minute." I told Stefan. "Do you mind if I ask where you're taking my sister?" "We're going to the Grill." He said. "Well, tell me about yourself Stefan. Have you always lived in mystic falls?" "I was born here, but I've been living here on and off for a while." "How long have you and my sister been together?" I asked. "A few months I believe." Just then Elena came down the stairs. "Are you ready to go?" Stefan asked her. "Yeah. I'll see you later Alex." She said. "Bye. It was nice to meet you Stefan." They walked out the door, and Jeremy walked in right after. "Hey Jeremy." I said from the kitchen. "Alex." He said. "I thought you were in California." "I was, but obviously I'm here now." I told him. "It's nice to see you again Jeremy. I missed my little brother." I said. Walking over and giving him a hug. "It's nice to see you too." He said.


	2. The Grill

After getting some of my things unpacked, I decided to go to the Grill. After changing clothes and getting my purse I walked out to my car and started driving. After I arrived I went inside and sat at the bar. After ordering my drink I noticed a couple of people were staring at me. Obviously my family weren't the only ones who didn't expect me to come back. I ignored them. It didn't bother me, if they feel the need to stare then they can. Turning around in the stool I was sitting in, I looked around. I saw Elena and Stefan sitting at one of the tables in the room. Elena saw me and waved. I waved back and grabbed my drink from the bartender. In the corner was Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and Matt playing pool. All around me were people I had known forever. "New to town?" A guy around my age said, sitting next to me. "Why do you think that?" I asked. "I would have remembered seeing you." He said. "I've been traveling. What about you? Are you new to town?" "Yes, I am. Damon Salvatore." He said. "Alex Gilbert." I said. "It's a pleasure Alex." He said taking my hand and bring it up to his lips. I smiled at him and pulled my hand away and picked my drink up. "Where have you been traveling?" He asked. "All over." "Anywhere outside of the states?" He asked. "I went to a lot of places, but I spent a lot of time in Russia." I told him. "Then you must know how to Russian." "Было приятно встретиться с вами Дэймона." I said. "What does that mean?" He asked. It was nice to meet you Damon." I said, "but I have to leave." I stood up and paid for my drink. "I'm guessing that we'll see each other around since this is such a small town." "I guess we will." I said. "Bye." I walked outside to my car and drove home.

~ Damon ~

"What do you think you are doing?" Stefan asked sitting where Alex has been sitting a minute ago. "Having a drink. What does it look like I'm doing?" I said. "Leave Alex alone, Damon. Elena doesn't need to lose anyone else." "I don't think you need to worry about Alex. She looks like she can handle herself." I said. "Now if you'll excuse me brother, I going home."


	3. Party

div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""So, Caroline is having a party tonight." Elena said sitting next to me on the couch. "And I want to go." "Why are you telling me?" I asked. "Because you need to come too." "Why?" "Because you just got back and need to go see everyone ." "I'll be there. Where is it?" I asked. "The lockwood's." "Ok." I said./div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"After killing time by unpacking all of my stuff I got ready. I put my outfit on that included a pink tank top and black pants. I did my makeup and left my hair in it natural brown curls. After grabbing a small purse I walked down to where Elena was waiting for me. "Are you ready?" I asked. "Yeah." She said. We walked to my car and drove to the Lockwood's. We pulled up to the house and got out of the car. When we got to the door we were greeted by Tyler. "Hello Elena. It's nice to see you again Alex." He said and hugged me. "Go on in." Waking in I saw lots of people I recognized. "Alex!" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Caroline's blond head. "Caroline!" I said. I pulled her into a hug, I stiffened. Something was wrong, different about her. "Are you okay Caroline?" I asked. "Never better." She said. I knew she wasn't telling me something, but I didn't question her about it. "Ok." div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" "Fancy seeing you here." A voice behind me said. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Damon." I said. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""I told you that we'd be seeing each other again." div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""And you were right." I said. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""So you're Elena's sister." div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""I guess technically I'm her adoptive sister." div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""What happened to your parents?" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""That's a story for another day." I said. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Well, this is a party. Would you like to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""I'd love to." I took his hand and we walked out onto the floor as a slow song came on. "How do you know my sister?"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""She's dating my brother."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Stefan?" I asked. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Yes. You've met?"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Yeah. He was at the house to get Elena the other day." div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Why'd you leave Mystic Falls?" He asked. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""I graduated early, and went off to college." I told him.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Where'd you go to college?"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Harvard. I went there and got my medical degree, and then I decided to travel."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""So you're a doctor." div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Yes. I am."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"The music stopped and we stepped away from each other. "Thank you for the dance." I said. and walked away.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"After I danced with Damon I walked around catching up with people I hadn't seen in forever. I started feeling weak and tired so I found Elena and told her I was leaving.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Once in my car I drove to the Grill. Walking in I saw that there weren't many people there, so I sat down at the bar. "Coffee please." I said. "After sipping on my coffee for a few minutes a guy with blonde hair sat next to me. "I'm Clark." He said. "Alex." div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div 


End file.
